Proprosal
by takari love
Summary: Sequel to Back Together... Now it is Athrun and Cagalli's turn to play matchmaker for Kira and Lacus in this romance and humor drama...... Pairings: AthrunxCagalli, KiraxLacus, LunamariaxShin [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed though I really hope that I do...**

**takari love: You all said you wanter more of Back Together, right? So, now, here's the sequel...****

* * *

**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxProprosalxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I can't believe it, Lacus." Cagalli cried out happily. She couldn't seat at one place anymore. "It's been 5 months since Athrun and I are engaged and we're going to get married in three more months." Lacus laughed.

"Cagalli, calm down before you get hurt," Lacus said, smiling. Lacus thought, _'Oh, Cagalli, just a few months ago, you are very depressed and now...' _Lacus laughed as Cagalli finally calmed down.

"Now, let's talk calmly," Lacus said.

"Alright," Cagalli replied.

"So, have you planned how the wedding will be yet?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli nodded, blushing slightly. "It's going to be during the winter."

"Then, it'll be more romantic if you do the wedding outdoors." Lacus said dreamily. "I know I would," Lacus said softly but Cagalli heard her.

Cagalli thought, _'Kira, you idiot. You know how to play matchmaker for other people but so clueless in your own relationship.'_

"Lacus, how 'bout we go out today," Cagalli said. "Just the two of us, spending the day together," Cagalli said again.

"But Cagalli, don't you have a meeting today?" Lacus asked confusedly.

"Well, today's meeting is just about the parade so I know they can manage without me there for one day." Cagalli said.

"So, where are we going?" Lacus asked.

"To the amusement park," Cagalli said cheerfully.

"Let's go," Lacus replied cheerfully as well.

Both of the teenagers changed their clothes. Lacus wore a light blue tank top with a pink mini skirt. Cagalli, on the other hand, wore an apple green baby tee and black pants.

* * *

Athrun and Kira are in a shuttle back to Orb.

"So, Athrun, have you planned anything for the wedding?" Kira asked.

"Cagalli planned it all until I don't even have a say in it." Athrun answered with a chuckle. "How about you, Kira? When are you planning to propose Lacus?" Athrun asked.

Kira blushed. He thought he'll be able to tease Athrun but it turned out that the situation was turned into a twist. The subject is now; Kira.

"Come on, Kira. You've been a couple for 3 years and you and Lacus already stayed at the same house alone for a year already." Athrun said.

"Well, I'll do it when it's time." Kira said with a tone that meant he wanted to close the subject.

Athrun just sighed as he leaned at the shuttle's window, _'You're so good at making plan for others but you can't make a plan for yourself.'_

* * *

"No, Lacus!" Cagalli shook her head.

"Come on, Cagalli." Lacus pleaded. "The merry-go-round will be fun."

"Lacus…" Cagalli whined.

"If you don't, I'll use the puppy-dog-eyes." Lacus threatened.

'_Damn, why didn't I use my sun glasses today?'_ Cagalli thought. She sighed, "Alright, Lacus, we'll go on the merry-go-round."

"Yatta!" Lacus cried out happily.

Cagalli and Lacus went on the merry-go-round. The ride was about 10 minutes but for Cagalli, it's like 1 hour. Once the merry-go-round stopped, Cagalli 'literally' jumped from the merry-go-round to the ground. She didn't care that the people around her thought that she was crazy. She just doesn't want to be seen sitting on the merry-go-round for another second. Lacus laughed at Cagalli's action. The two of them went to the food stall and ordered a hotdog and a coke for each of them.

"Whoa, Cagalli, Lacus, what are you doing here?" A woman's voice said from behind. Cagalli turned and saw Lunamaria and Shin who is bringing a lot of stuffed animals than he could bring.

"Hi Luna," Cagalli said. "Lacus and I are having an all-girls quality time."

"Oh, I see." Luna said.

"Have a seat," Lacus offered.

"Sure," Lunamaria replied. She took a seat beside Lacus. "Shin, you can put the stuff animals on the empty chair beside Cagalli." Luna told Shin.

Cagalli nodded and pushed the chair from the table so that Shin could put the stuff animal there. He really looked like he needed a hand and I mean, literally because the stuff animals are just too many.

After Shin put the stuff animals down, he let out a deep breath, "Whew." He sat down in an empty seat beside Luna. "If I bring those stuffed animals any longer, I don't think I can hold on."

Lacus and Cagalli giggled as Luna gave Shin a death glare. "It's you who volunteered," she said.

After Shin nodded, scared for his life, Luna turned back to Lacus and Cagalli. "So, where were you going?" Luna asked.

"We went for a ride on the merry-go-round." Lacus exclaimed happily.

Cagalli blushed slightly as Luna let out a little laugh and said, "I should have been there to take a picture of Cagalli on the merry-go-round."

Changing the subject, Cagalli asked, "So, where are you guyz going next?"

"Oh, we're going to ride on the roller-coaster." Shin answered.

"Honto ni?" Cagalli asked with starry eyes. "I heard that it was the longest roller-coaster in Orb."

"And don't forget the fastest too." Shin said eagerly. Both of them talked about the roller-coaster like a child who just got a new toy.

Lacus just smiled at Cagalli and Shin while Lunamaria sighed at her boyfriend as a sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

"Since both of you are to eager talking about the roller-coaster, why don't you go with Shin, Cagalli." Luna said. "I don't think I want to ride on the roller-coaster yet."

"Really?" Cagalli and Shin said to Lunamaria. She nodded her head and Cagalli and Shin gave themselves a high five.

"I'll be back in a while, Lacus." Cagalli said before she and Shin ran towards the roller-coaster.

As the two of them were out of sight, Lacus giggled and Luna let out a laugh.

"Just a year and a few months ago, Shin really hated Cagalli." Lunamaria said.

"And now, both of them are going to ride on the longest and fastest roller-coaster in Orb." Lacus said.

Lacus and Lunamaria laughed. "I wonder where this twisted fate is bringing us." Luna said.

Lacus smiled, "We'll never know."

* * *

It is 6 p.m. and Kira and Athrun just arrived at Orb. Kira is driving his car and Athrun is sitting beside him.

"Hey, Kira, can you stop at the gift store for a while?" Athrun asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kira replied. Kira parked his car in front of the gift shop and Athrun went out of the car.

"I want to buy Cagalli a gift." Athrun said.

Kira nodded and said, "Maybe I'll buy something for Lacus as well."

Kira went out of his car and lock it. Than, both him and Athrun went inside the gift shop.

Athrun and Kira went their separate ways to find gift for their 'girlfriends'. As Kira was looking around the shop, his eyes are locked at a beautiful jewelry.

It is a tear-drop shaped locket that was embroidered with amethyst rocks.

"Do you want to buy that, sir?" An old man asked. He was the owner of the gift shop.

Kira's eyes parted from the locket as he looked at the old man and nodded his head.

"Is it a gift for your girlfriend?" The Mr. Oliver asked.

I was tired of writing 'the old man' all the time so I gave 'the old man' a name.

Kira blushed as Mr. Oliver said the word girlfriend. Mr. Oliver laughed at Kira's reaction.

Mr. Oliver said, "Do you know the meaning of this locket, young man?"

Kira shook his head, "No, I don't."

"No matter how long we have to wait, I promise I'll never leave your side." Mr. Oliver said.

Kira just stared at Mr. Oliver. Mr. Oliver smiled at him and gave him the locket. It was put in a pink jewelry box.

"You looked like a nice man, so I'll give you half-price of its original price." Mr. Oliver said.

Kira shook his head, "There's no need, Mr. Oliver." Kira said.

"Nonsense," The old man said. "The price will be 1 00 yen."

Kira just gave in and paid the 1 000 yen. A few seconds later, Athrun finally chose a gift.

It is a photo frame and it was embroidered with green emeralds.

"I'll take this, Mr. Oliver." Athrun said.

"Alright than, Athrun," Mr. Oliver said, wrapping Athrun's gift. After that, Athrun paid Mr. Oliver and waved goodbye. Before Kira went out of the store, Mr. Oliver said, "Remember what I've said, young man."

In the car, Athrun asked Kira, "What did Mr. Oliver meant by 'Remember what I've said, young man'?"

Kira's face immediately became red and he answered a little too quickly, "Nothing."

Athrun sighed, "At least tell me what you get for Lacus."

Kira nodded his head, "It's a locket."

Athrun nodded and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Wow, look at all the stuffed animals we've won." Lacus said, looking at the stuffed animals Cagalli and her had won at the Amusement Park.

"Yeah," Cagalli said.

Both of them are in Lacus' room. Cagalli dropped herself on Lacus' bed, "I'm so tired." She murmured.

Lacus dropped herself beside Cagalli, "Me too," Lacus said.

"Lacus, do you have fun today?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, I have tons of fun." Lacus replied. "How 'bout you, Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

Lacus was only answered by silence. She looked beside her and saw Cagalli already sleeping. _'Well, I guess I'm having a nap too than.'_ Lacus thought. Lacus closed her eyes and immediately, she fell asleep.

* * *

Kira and Athrun just arrived at the house. Kira took out his keys and opened the door. Both of he and Athrun are surprised because the house is dark and the light are not switched on.

"Do you think something bad happened to them?" Athrun said.

"Maybe they went to my mother's house." Kira answered.

"Well, let's found out." Athrun said, switching the light on.

When the light was switched on, they saw no one at the living room. They went to the kitchen but there's no sign of Lacus or Cagalli.

"Let's check upstairs," Athrun suggested. Kira nodded and he and Athrun went upstairs.

They checked Cagalli's bedroom but no one was there. So, they went to Lacus' bedroom. They smiled at the scene that greeted them.

Lacus and Cagalli are soundlessly asleep and are huddled up together.

"Wow, they look so cute when they sleep." Kira said, looking at Lacus.

"Yeah," Athrun replied, looking at Cagalli. After they looked at the two sleeping angels for about 10 minutes, Kira said, "I don't know what Cagalli and Lacus are doing earlier today but they seem to be tired. Let's not disturb them."

Athrun nodded, "You're right. I'll just keep my things and make us dinner."

Kira closed the door to Lacus' room and him and Athrun went to keep their things in their own room.

* * *

When Lacus woke up, it's already dark. _'Wow, I can't believe it's this late already.' _She carefully went off her bed because Cagalli is still sleeping.

However, when she was about to gone out of the room, Cagalli woke up.

"What time is it?" Cagalli asked, still half asleep.

"It's 7 already," Lacus answered.

Then, they heard Cagalli's stomach grumbled. Cagalli blushed and Lacus giggled. Since Kira and Athrun are downstairs, they didn't know Lacus and Cagalli have already woken up.

Lacus and Cagalli went to the kitchen. They were surprised to see the foods are served on the table.

"Lacus, did you cook this?" Cagalli asked.

"No, I haven't gone to the kitchen since I've woken up." Lacus said, equally surprised as Cagalli.

"Do you think someone break in the house?" Cagalli asked.

"I don't know," Lacus said.

Cagalli and Lacus took anything that can be used as a weapon and in this case, it is a frying pan.

"Oh, I see that you're awake." A voice said from behind them,

Because Cagalli and Lacus are surprised, they threw the frying pans at the voices behind them. Fortunately, the two figures behind them have good reflexes so they quickly ducked.

When Lacus and Cagalli realized that it was Kira and Athrun, both of them blushed and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, although the two frying pans only missed us a few centimeters," Athrun said.

"Gomen," both girls said again.

Athrun and Kira laughed. "It's okay," Kira said.

"But it's your fault too you know." Cagalli said. "If you told us that you're coming back today, we wouldn't be that surprised."

"We did tell you," Athrun said.

"No one answered the phone today so we left a message at the machine." Kira said.

"Oooops," Lacus and Cagalli said in unison.

**FLASHBACK**

**It was around 6 p.m. and Lacus and Cagalli had just returned from the Amusement Park.**

"**I'm so tired," Cagalli exclaimed as they entered the house. "But it was fun though."**

"**Yeah," Lacus said.**

**Then, they heard the machine said, "You have one message."**

"**We'll look at the message later," Cagalli said. "Let's keep this stuff first," Cagalli said.**

"**You're right," Lacus said and both of them went to Lacus room. Since they were tired, they fell asleep in Lacus' room.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I guess we should have checked the flashback when we arrived," Cagalli said with a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Yeah," Lacus said.

Then, the four of them laughed.

* * *

The next day, Cagalli woke early. She went down to the kitchen in her tank top and pj bottom and saw Lacus making breakfast.

"Ohayo, Lacus," Cagalli greeted.

"Ohayo, Cagalli," Lacus replied. "Why don't you take a walk at the beach first? Breakfast won't be ready in a while."

Cagalli nodded, "Alright." She said. Cagalli went out of the house and to the beach. Remember, Lacus and Kira's house are beside the ocean.

When she got to the beach, she saw a blue-haired man sitting on the beach. _'Athrun,'_ Cagalli thought. A smile crept on her face.

She walked towards Athrun who's enjoying the breeze. When she's behind Athrun, she covered Athrun's eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" She said.

"My Cagalli," Athrun said, making Cagalli blushed. Athrun chuckled and he took Cagalli's hand and asked her to seat down beside him.

"It's calming here, ne?" Cagalli said.

"Yeah," Athrun answered. The couple sat in silence for awhile, enjoying each others presence.

Then, Cagalli said, "Athrun, I want to tell you something."

Athrun looked at Cagalli, "What is it?"

"It is about Kira and Lacus." Cagalli said.

"They're taking too much time, right?" Athrun said, speaking out Cagalli's thoughts.

"Right," Cagalli said. "How did you know?"

"Kira is my best friend after all." Athrun replied.

Cagalli smiled, "You're right."

"So, got a plan yet, Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

"What?" Cagalli said, confused.

"So that Kira will propose to Lacus," Athrun said.

"Not really," Cagalli said.

"We'll just use my plans than." Athrun said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Cagalli, too, has the same look in her eyes, "It's nice to be your partner in crime." She said.

* * *

Kira is in his room, thinking. He is holding the pink jewelry box containing the locket he bought for Lacus yesterday. _Should I give it to her or should I wait? I did buy this for Lacus.' _Kira sighed. "Why can't I find the courage to tell her?" Kira said to himself.

Suddenly he heard a knock at his door. "Kira, are you awake?" He heard Lacus ask.

Kira quickly hid the jewelry box. "Yeah, I'm awake," Kira answered.

"Can I come in?" Lacus asked.

"Sure," Kira replied.

Kira's bedroom door opened and revealed Lacus. "Breakfast is ready," Lacus said.

"Alright, I'll just take a short shower than I'll come down for breakfast." Kira said. Lacus nodded and closed the door.

She leaned at the door for a while. _What does Kira mean by he can't find the courage to tell her.'_ Lacus thought._ 'Does he want to break up with me?'_ Lacus shook the negative thoughts from her head and went down to the kitchen.

10 minutes later, Kira went down to the kitchen. Lacus blushed when she saw the sight of Kira. He was wearing a violet t-shirt and black jeans. Kira too, stopped in his tracks when he saw Lacus staring at him. He blushed.

At that moment, Cagalli and Athrun returned from their walk at the beach. They saw Lacus and Kira staring and blushing at each other.

Cagalli whispered to Athrun, "Athrun, I think I have a plan." She and Athrun looked at Lacus and Kira. Athrun nodded, knowing what Cagalli wanted to do.

Cagalli crept slowly and silently behind Lacus while Athrun crept slowly and silently behind Kira. At the same time, Cagalli pushed Lacus towards Kira and Athrun pushed Kira towards Lacus. That caused Kira's and Lacus' lips to met. Blushing, they back a few steps from each other.

"Athrun, Kira, what do you think you're doing?" Kira asked, still blushing.

Cagalli and Athrun put on their innocent face, "I don't know what you meant." Athrun and Cagalli said in unison. Immediately, both of them ran upstairs, leaving a blushing Lacus and a blushing Kira in the kitchen.

"Kira…" Lacus said.

"Lacus…" Kira said at the same time.

"I…"Lacus said.

"They…" Kira said at the same time again.

Then, both laughed. "Let's just eat breakfast first, okay?" Lacus said.

"Hai," Kira replied.

Upstairs, Cagalli said to Athrun, "Do you think they know what we're up to?"

"I don't think so." Athrun answered.

"Well, let's start the plan now." Cagalli told Athrun and they both nodded.

* * *

It is 12 afternoon and Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli decided to eat outside. They went to Mc Donald at the mall.

"You ordered 2 chicken crisp burger, 1 fish burger and 1 bolognaise spaghetti. And you ordered 3 cokes and 1 ice mocha." The waiter repeated their order.

Kira nodded and the waiter went to the counter to get their orders.

While waiting for their food, a voice said.

"Wow, it's a coincidence to meet you here."

They turned and discovered that the voice belonged to Lunamaria. Of course, Athrun and Cagalli already knew it form the beginning.

"Hi, Luna," Lacus said. "Did you come alone?"

"No," Lunamaria answered. "Shin's here too." She dragged Shin to the table.

"H-Hi guyz," he stuttered. He looked at Athrun and Cagalli who is looking at him threateningly. He gulped. He knew, other than being involved with Kira's plans, involving in Athrun's and Cagalli's plan is also committing suicide.

"Shin, why do you look as if you're going to be dead in a couple of hours?" Kira asked.

Shin laughed nervously, sweats appeared on his face. "Eheheh, it's nothing."

Lacus said, "Why don't you guyz have a seat?"

"Sure," Lunamaria answered and both she and Shin sat down.

Shin and Luna ordered their food and then all of them ate their food. After finished eating, Athrun's and Cagalli's plan started with the help of Luna and Shin. "What are we going to do now?" Cagalli asked.

"Let's play a game," Luna suggested. "We split up in two groups. The boys teamed up together and the girls with the girls. Then, we'll go and buy something special for each other."

"That's a great idea, Luna." Shin said, playing his role. "What do you say guyz?"

"I'm up for it," Athrun said. "Cagalli?"

"Me too," she replied.

Kira and Lacus looked at each other and sighed, "We're in as well." They said.

**

* * *

THE GIRLS**

"What are you going to buy for Shin, Luna?" Cagalli asked.

"I know he's dying to get his hand on the mp4 so I'll just get him that." Lunamaria answered. "What about you, Cagalli? What are you buying for Athrun?"

"I'm getting him the robotic parts that he always wanted to buy." Cagalli said.

How 'bout you than, Lacus?" Luna asked. "What are you buying for Kira?"

Lacus blushed, "Something special."

Cagalli and Lunamaria grinned at each other. Their job was easy enough. They're wondering how the boys are doing.

**

* * *

THE BOYS**

"So, what are you going to buy, Athrun?" Shin asked.

"Well, I'm going to buy Cagalli a cell phone key-chain." Athrun said. "She likes it small and cute." Athrun looked at his best friend, Kira. "What are you buying, Kira?"

"I don't know." Kira answered.

"How 'bout a ring," Shin said.

Kira blushed, "I don't know." Kira said again, "I think stuffed animals would be good."

"Nope," Shin said. "She had won tons of stuffed animals at the Amusement Park yesterday."

Athrun just couldn't hold it any longer, "For God sake, Kira, just buy the damn ring." Athrun yelled causing everyone to turn their way.

Athrun, Kira and Shin blushed at the attention their getting. "Uhm, sorry for disturbing, just continue on with your work." Shin said.

After everyone stopped staring at them, Kira said, "Do you really think Lacus would want the ring."

"I know she's dying to hear you say it." Athrun said. Shin just nodded. Kira sighed.

* * *

After an hour, they met up at the water fountain outside the mall. Luna gave Shin his gift and Shin gave Luna hers. Athrun and Cagalli did the same. Lacus looked at Kira and blushed. He handed him something that was wrapped. Kira opened it and saw a pendant with his and Lacus' name on it.

"It's a good luck pendant," Lacus said. "I asked them to carve our names together so that we'll always be together." That last part made Lacus blushed even harder and Kira blushed as well.

Kira said, "Lacus, do you mind if I give you your gift tonight."

"No, not at all," Lacus said.

Kira smiled, "Thanks, Lacus."

The other four, however, looked disappointed.

Then, Cagalli got an idea, "Hey, Luna, Shin, why don't you have dinner with us tonight?"

"Sure," Luna said before Shin got a chance to say anything.

"Great," Cagalli said happily.

* * *

It is finally dinnertime. Lacus and Athrun are in charge of cooking since those two are the only ones who can cook very well. After finished cooking, about 7:30, they ate dinner. At 8:00, Kira finished his dinner and Lacus is half-way through. So are the others.

Kira stood up and said, "I'm going to have a walk at the beach." He signaled Lacus with his eyes. He left the house.

Lacus understood what Kira meant and she stood up, "Uh, Kira forgot his jacket so I'll give it to him before he catch a cold." Lacus lied. She left the house and went after Kira.

"You know guyz," Athrun said, "I've got the feeling that Kira's going to confess tonight."

"Yeah," Luna said. "He did told Lacus he'll give Lacus her gift tonight."

"Well, let's go than," Cagalli said.

"You mean spy on them?" Shin asked.

"Of course," Athrun said. "Can't let they have all the fun."

Shin gulped, "I was afraid of this."

Lacus is now at the beach. She saw Kira seating on a big rock, facing the ocean.

Kira saw Lacus and said, "Come and sit over here, Lacus."

Lacus nodded and went over to where Kira is.

"The moon is beautiful, ne?" Lacus said to Kira.

"Yeah," Kira said. "And you're beautiful too." Kira blushed a little. Lacus blushed too.

"I brought your jacket, Kira." Lacus said, handing over Kira's jacket.

"Thanks Lacus," Kira said. Then, he saw Lacus shivering so he put the jacket over Lacus.

"You'll catch a cold, Lacus." Kira said.

"Thank you, Kira." Lacus said. "Tonight is colder than I thought it would be."

"Are you still cold?" Kira asked. Lacus just nodded her head, still shivering.

Kira wrapped his hands around Lacus. Lacus blushed, _'His embrace is so warm, I don't want him to let go.'_ Lacus thought.

Lacus was disappointed when Kira let go off her.

Behind another big rock, not too far from Lacus and Kira, Cagalli, Lunamaria, Athrun and Shin are hiding.

"That idiot," Cagalli said. "Why did he let go of Lacus?"

"I don't know, Cagalli, I don't know." Luna answered.

They continued watching Kira and Lacus.

Kira stood up. "What's wrong, Kira?" Lacus asked.

"I want to tell you something, Lacus." Kira said.

'_Is he breaking up with me?'_ Lacus thought. "What is it, Kira?" Lacus asked in a weak voice.

"You know I've loved you for years, Lacus." Kira said.

'_Loved me?'_ Lacus thought.

Kira kneeled, "Will you marry me, Lacus?" Kira took the ring with crystal pink diamond.

Lacus was taken aback. She never thought that this was what Kira wanted to tell her.

When Lacus didn't say anything, Kira said sadly, "I guess you don't want to, huh."

Lacus snapped out of her thought, "No, no, no." She said. "I wanted to be your wife." She smiled at Kira and Kira returned it.

Kira stood up and hugged Lacus tightly. At first, Lacus was surprised but when she recovered from her shock, she hugged Kira back tightly. They're lips met their met and they kissed.

Then, their lips broke apart when Kira said, "Oh, there's something I wanted to give you."

Lacus looked at Kira curiously, "What is it?" She asked.

Kira took out the pink jewelry box and gave it to Lacus. When Lacus opened it, she was shocked, "Oh, Kira, this is so beautiful." She took out the tear-drop shaped locket which was embroidered with amethyst rocks. She opened it and saw a picture of her and Kira inside. "Oh, Kira," Lacus said. She was going to put it around her neck when Kira said,

"Lacus, let me help you with that."

Lacus nodded and gave the locket to Kira. Then, she put her long pink hair up so that Kira could put the locket around her neck. When Kira's done, Lacus put her hair back down and looked at Kira, smiling. "Kira, you made me so happy."

"That's the purpose of my life, Lacus." Kira said. They were, once again, tied in a kissed.

The four others that were hiding behind the rock can't stand it any longer. They met whistles sounds and some cheered for them.

Kira and Lacus' lips broke apart when they noticed they weren't alone.

Kira and Lacus walked towards their friends. "How long have you been there?" Kira asked.

"Since Lacus came," Shin answered with a nervous laugh.

"And whose idea is this?" Lacus asked. Shin and Luna quickly pointed at Athrun and Cagalli, who gave Kira and Lacus innocent faces.

"Hey, at least you guyz are engaged." Athrun said when he noticed that Kira and Lacus are about to chase him and Cagalli to the end of the world.

Cagalli, who also noticed it, said, "Hey guyz, look at the bright side."

"One…" Kira and Lacus counted.

"Kira…" Athrun said.

"Two…" Kira and Lacus said again.

Lacus, can't we talk this over?" Cagalli said as sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

"Three!" Kira and Lacus said in unison. Automatically, Athrun and Cagalli run as fast as they can because their life is depending on it.

Kira and Lacus chased after them, holding hands. Shin and Lunamaria, on the other hand, is laughing their heart out.

* * *

**takari love: What do you think? Well, I guess that's it than...Enjoy...**


End file.
